Clash
by Baldore
Summary: An unlikely trio joins the Providence defect group after accidentally stealing unstable nanites. They quickly adjust and help out but soon a ghost from the trio's past comes back to haunt them... (Set right before Endgame)
1. Chapter 1 Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I own only my plots, places, items and characters (etc) that I create, nothing else.

Chapter 1; Before the Storm

Oliver was really, really tired. His recruiting mission in Hawaii looking for "The Seventh" was a disaster. Almost an entire month there and nothing showed up. Except once he swore he saw a black haired girl laughing at him. Add to that his ride had broken down and he had to walk the last few miles through another forest to headquarters. The forest was extremely dense and humid. It was a beautiful place but not fit for hiking.

When he finally arrived his muscles were burned and he was covered in a thin layer of sweat. The two large steel doors blocked the entrance to the small hidden base that lay within. The twin doors were out of place in the dense forest. They had also somehow become covered in graffiti. Oliver knocked and waited. A bird chirped happily in the distance.

"What's the password?" A feminine piped through a hidden mike.

"Let me in, Amyna, before I break the door down. And you know I'll do it." Oliver said smirking as he heard his friend's voice.

"Geez, What happened?" The voice inquired.

"A complete and utter waste of time." The doors opened to reveal a large empty room except for a girl standing with her hands crossed over her chest. Her bright purple hair was cut in a short bob that framed her face. She wore a green blouse with black jeans and tennis shoes. She was about Oliver's height but slouched slightly. Her weirdest feature however was her eyes that glowed a bright lime-green with a matching circle on the back of her left hand. "Hey, it was Hawaii. HAWAII! It had to be a little fun."

Oliver relaxed as soon as he entered HQ, home. He immediately felt refreshed and happier. "The scenery was great, the monotonous searching not so much. It's good to be back though."

"Yeah, sure. It's good to be back to our dump of a base. But I get the next recruiting mission. Hopefully somewhere that has a beach!" Amyna sighed happily while entering a code on a nearby console causing the doors to close again. "Onier is in the tower using my tech says he has something 'urgent'," she made air quotes. "He wanted to show you."

"Any idea on what it is?" Oliver asked "Or if I can go change clothes first?" He indicated to his outfit. His black shirt had long claw marks across the chest. Oliver's jeans didn't fare much better with holes in both kneecaps and other assorted tears. The trench coat style jacket was even worst. The entire bottom half was missing. One sleeve had been ripped off and the other was barely holding on. Normally a vibrant white with gold swirls decorating it, the color now was dull brown with ugly black splotches. The accumulated other rips didn't look so good either. Oliver's scar on his left cheek was covered in by mud and even his short grey and white hair was matted down and had gunk in it.

Amyna shrugged. "Most likely, he didn't say what the big deal was, probably nothing. You know Onier and his paranoia."

Oliver nodded. "Tell him I'm here though. If it can't wait, I'll be in my room.''

"Will do." Amyna jogged towards the old stairway that led to the tower. She paused at the bottom to good-naturedly add, "and take shower while you're at! You reek."

She laughed and disappeared up the steps. Oliver cracked a smile. It was good to be back. He headed towards his quarters, flipped a light switch revealing a room in as bad of shape as the rest of their base. The only furniture was a small dresser and an old bed. A silver, solid steel, with decorative gold spirals, flash drive on a string lay on the dresser. It wasn't the fanciest place ever but it was home.

He took a quick shower in the "guy's" bathroom (Amyna got the other all to herself) then got a change of clothes from the dilapidated dresser. The change of clothes was identical to what he was wearing before only not torn and beat up. This did wonders, instantly Oliver felt less fatigued and was invigorated. Feeling better, Oliver grabbed the flash drive and hung it around his neck before he headed up to the tower with a little spring in his step.

"-Told you it was urgent," That was Onier. Oliver was surprised. Onier was the calmest of the three of them but right now he sounded tense and almost angry.

"Jeez! Give the guy a break Onier! He looked like he hadn't slept in days." Amyna retorted. "Not to mention somehow his clothes looked even worse."

"I have too," Oliver said emerging from the stairwell into the tower. The tower was the command base of their little headquarters. Unlike the rest of the rundown base the tower was high tech. The three of them had stolen (they preferred to say "borrowed"), made or scavenged everything, most of it from right under Black Knight and Providence's noses. Then their tech savvy female member had thrown it together and created a small tech haven. "I slept on the plane back to the mainland."

"How'd you even get on a plane?" Amyna said, turning away from Onier who was on a terminal. "It's not like we have the money to buy a ticket. You didn't…borrow… a ticket did you?"

"No, I stowed away in the storage section of Carrier plane. It was a really fun time," Oliver said the last part sarcastically. "Anyway, what'd you need Onier?"

Onier was the tallest of their small group, barely though. His dark blue hair has a black streak in the front, nearly covering his blue eyes, and came down to his neck. Light makeshift body armor covered almost his entire outfit except for his bright blue smiling ninja t-shirt.

Onier's only visible weapon was a Bo staff strapped to his back. But Oliver new Amyna had modified it for a lot a bonus features such as pop-out spikes, an electric shock tip and it could be broken into two eskrima sticks. Onier was a proficient fighter with all of the add-ons and their forms.

"My URGENT news," Onier paused to glare at Amyn, who shrugged. "Was that we've been found."

Amyna and Oliver both stood shocked. The tech in the tower was second to only providence, thanks to Amyna. Amyna had assured them that they were effectively invisible to everyone besides themselves. Oliver recovered first, "How-When-Who?"

"One of your reports was intercepted, Oliver," Onier said. "As for the who, Providence is coming."

*Author's note: Well, there's the first chapter! Thanks for reading it. Just some quick notes. First, the reference to "The Seventh" is talking about another FanFic by Legend'sFighter (used with permission). If you haven't already ready read her stuff check it out! Second, a special thanks to Legend'sFighter. I probably would have never actually written this if not for her encouragement. She also Beta-read for me :D. Finally, thanks to my other Beta-reader who wishes to remain anonymous.


	2. Chapter 2 Eavesdropping

Disclaimer: I own only my plots, places, items and characters (etc) that I create, nothing else.

* _Italics_ means thoughts.

Chapter 2; Eavesdropping

There was a thick silence in the tower. A long, awkward pause. Oliver and Amyna just stood processing the information. If Providence came that meant bad news. Black Knight would probably use the control collars on them. And that was just because they were E.V.O.s.

The fact that they had been "borrowing" Providence tech and supplies wouldn't do them much good either. Oliver doubted the three of them could hold back Providence's black pawns for long and if Black Knight was with them, probably not at all. The prospect of the impending invasion was not great, even with their E.V.O powers.

Amyna snapped her fingers. "What about those rumors about the rogue Providence group? Do you think they would help or maybe distract Providence? We need all the help we can get. Otherwise, we all know what'll happen..."

"The one with the robot kid and the former assassin?" Oliver asked. "I thought they where just rumors trying to inspire an E.V.O uprising against Providence. Besides, They probably wouldn't help anyways. Providence and them are supposedly fighting for something. But, rumors are hardly fact."

Onier entered the conversation again. "Anyways, the computer picked up two transmissions. The first one is a Providence conversation and pretty much just says what I just told you, so no point in playing that one. And the other is this:" He fiddled around with the computer until;

"*Static* Bo-Bo! Come back here before I-" An angry teenager's voice was heard yelling at someone out of the phones range.

"Rex? Rex? You there?" More static as a woman's voice came through. Sounding like she was in a rush. That meant that the teenager she was talking to was Rex. Rex was probably the kid who could make the robot weapons. And if the rumors were true, even cure E. .

"Yeah, Bo-Bo just stole my T.V. Again." Came the irritated reply. "So what's up?"

"Why did Bo-Bo-never mind. Just get Six on the phone," the Doc said. "I need to brief him on a mission."

The teen's voice got excited. "What kind of mission? Do I get to smash stuff? Is it undercover?"

"Rex, just give Six the phone. He'll debrief you afterwards."

"Fine, I'm going to go get my T.V. back from Bo-Bo."

"Six." A third voice entered the transmission. This voice was stoic and sounded older than Rex. He didn't sound happy or maybe that was just his normal tone. It was hard to tell, especially with the background static.

"Oh, good. Six it's Holiday. There's been a spike of E.V.O. activity in a nearby forest. I'm not sure how many but more than one" Holiday said. "I need you to it check out. They stole some nanites I needed for an experiment. I don't know how the knew about the nanites though. The delivery truck was disguised as a Providence truck delivering some rations. A ration truck is hardly worth being a target of hijacking. And it was disguised well enough to even fool Providence, security codes and everything. Speaking of Providence, look out for Black Knight. Apparently, they've been stealing from Providence also and they're not really happy about that. And if they are there you need to keep them from getting the nanites."

"Got it. Take care of the E.V.O.s, get the nanites and get out without Providence getting involved. I'll gather Rex and the monkey and check it out. Anything else?"

There was a pause, almost like Holiday wanted to say something but didn't. Instead she just said. "No, that's it."

"Six out." There was another pause, like Six also wanted to say something more but didn't, then a click as he hung up his phone.

"And be careful, Six." Holiday said softly followed by a second click there was static as the line went dead.

Oliver pondered the transmission. Six was the assassin and Rex was the kid with the robot hands and "curing" abilities. But who was Bo-Bo or Doctor Holiday? She was probably just a doctor assisting the resistance, maybe with wounds or research. Oliver also noticed that Holiday displayed concern, maybe a sign of a romantic attachment, for Six? Maybe even vice-versa. He filed away this information for later use…

"So, we have two rather unhappy groups of heavily armed parties headed towards us. I've already activated our security measures but that will, at best, slow them down." Onier stated. "Personally, I think we should just abandon the base and try to escape with-"

"NO! Do you know how hard it was to set this place up? We finally got a place of our own!" Amyna said angrily. "Besides, where would we go? Providence has those jump jets. They'd just follow."

Oliver chipped in. "I agree. This place is home. I don't want to leave without a fight. But at the same time, I don't want to get collared by that power-crazed Black Knight and you know the saying home is where the heart is". As long as we stay together, I'm cool with whatever you two decide."

Amyna beamed happily. "I knew you were a softy! Now I feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Onier on the other hand still acts like he can only wake up on the wrong side of the bed."  
Oliver just shook his head. "I take it back. You're crazy."

"And you're just saying that so you don't sound sappy."

"Guys! Guys!" Onier said, trying to get his bickering teammates attention. "Impending invasion? Angry assassins? End of our little base and life as we know it?"

That ended Oliver and Amyna's friendly fight. They seemed to snap back to the problem at hand almost immediately. But not before Amyna stuck her tongue out at her white clad friend. Onier just sighed at her antics while planning out a comeback in his head.  
Amyna was about to say something when a loud crash reverberated from the downstairs. The three of them ran downstairs with Onier drawing his Bo staff on the way down. Upon reaching the bottom they were greeted with a rather odd sight.

Their two gigantic double doors had been knocked off their hinges and now lay across the floor. However, the strangest part was the three individuals standing next to the doors.

The first there was a monkey. Yes, a monkey, a brown furred monkey to be precise. The monkey had grey clothes that had a green-blue tinged trim. He also wore a red fez upon his head and clutched two oversized red blasters in each hand. "_Well, that solves the mystery of who Bo-Bo is._" Oliver thought. "_A monkey with firepower._"

The next was an actual person but no less odd. The man wielded a sword similar to a katana in each hand. He wore an all green suit with a simple black tie and pitch-black shades. Oliver was fairly certain that this was Six, the sixth deadliest man on the entire planet and a former assassin and sword-for-hire. Six's face was stoic and he was obviously prepared for a fight. Oliver was ready for one too but didn't look forward to facing this green clothed man in open combat. Or any form combat for that matter.

The last was about Oliver's age, maybe 16 or 17. He was a teenager in a red and orange jacket with a half white and half navy blue shirt underneath. His pants were black with blue lines running down them. The teen had slicked back black hair with a slight blue tinge to it and orange goggles pulled over his eyes. Judging from his two gigantic mechanical fists this must be the robot kid, Rex.

Suddenly one fist morphed into a giant sword, Rex smirked and motioned to the doors. "I tried knocking but…"

*Author's Note; Thanks to everyone who read my story (That means you :D) and special thanks to those who took the time out of their life to review! I appreciate the time and effort that goes into that! Also, I'm extremely grateful to Legend's Fighter who has Beta-read and encouraged me during this story. Also my other beta reader *coughs* still anonymous *coughs*. If you catch any mistakes, feel free to review (or PM me) to tell me. Thanks again! (


	3. Chapter 3 When Monkeys Attack

Disclaimer: I own only my plots, places, items and characters (etc) that I create, nothing else.

Chapter 3; When Monkeys Attack

"Really? You would just break down doors to any legitimate hidden bases? I mean, we could be monks for all you know!" Oliver said, hoping to distract them to give Onier some time as he had already slipped into the shadows, hopefully before even being seen. "Would you attack a bunch of monks?

Six raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh, in the middle of a forest, stealing from Providence, and our little resistance group? I find the idea of you two being monks absurd."

"Especially a good looking female such as yourself." Bo-Bo said addressing Amyna as he winked. "Maybe you want to grab a meal after this? Just you and me…"

Oliver very rarely saw Amyna as confused and angry as she looked now. She was furious. Her eyes flared up and she produced one of the sai that she normally used in a fight. "Did I just get hit on by a monkey? That's pointing two guns at me?"

"Technically, I am a chimp." He stated, trying to look insulted. Then he wagged his eyebrows. "And I can talk. I think that's impressive enough to at least get a first date. Maybe even impressive enough to have you pay."

Amyna looked at Oliver incredulously. "You don't think he's serious, do you? Maybe he wants to get beat up..."

Oliver was on the brink of bursting out laughing. His friend was flustered by Bo-Bo's antics and really angry by this point. The monkey, ahem, chimp, was getting a death glare from the girl he just hit no but somehow was still brave enough, or more likely stupid enough, to try his luck with another cheesy pick-up line.

"I mean did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Or did you come from Tennessee 'cause you're the only ten I see." He said grinning. Oliver was now positive that Bo-Bo had a death wish, a wish that was about to be granted whether he really had it or not. While Amyna wouldn't kill him, Oliver pitied the poor ape.

Sure enough, a sai whizzed by Bo-Bo's head taking off a layer of hair before imbedding itself, along with the chimp's fez, in the wall behind him. Amyna drew another sai that grew into a full sized sword before growling. "I call fighting the monkey."

"Fine I'll take the other two. But I don't see how this is fair." Oliver stated as the two of them went on the offensive. "I'm fighting two and you're fighting a talking monkey-"

"Chimp!"

"And one of mine is a ninja and the other can make giant robotic weapons!"

Amyna just ignored Oliver. She used her powers to block Bo-Bo's plasma bolts. A glowing green wall of energy shimmered into existence in front of her absorbing the bolts. The purple haired girl then dropped the shield and threw another sai. This sai caught fire immediately after leaving her hand.

Oliver didn't see what happened after that because he was busy blocking his own opponents. The green clad ninja ran at him but Oliver used his powers to block him with a wall of earth then threw a fireball at Rex. The teen dodged it and swung his orange sword at Oliver. Oliver leaped over the sword and launched a stream of flame at Rex causing the black haired Hispanic to freak out and fall on his butt. Six however, was still fighting and kicked Oliver in the back sending him sprawling.

Oliver looked up and noticed a katana being held to his throat. The person on the other side of it still wore a stoic expression. Oliver was beginning to think it was his only expression.

"Nice try kid." He said. Oliver smirked up at the former Providence agent. "I was just the distraction"

Onier suddenly appeared from the shadows and grabbed Six using his powers to put the assassin to sleep. "Lights out buddy."  
Rex had gotten up off the ground, brushing off his red and orange jacket. "What did you do to him?!" He shouted angrily.

Amyna had knocked out Bo-Bo, via violent punch to the head, and walked over to Oliver. "Relax, he's just asleep."

"He better be." Rex threatened, forming his Slam Canon and firing multiple rocks at the other three teens.

Amyna quickly formed a domed shield around them to block the bolts. As she dropped the shield, Oliver launched a boulder at him, instantly knocking him out.

*Author'sNote; Thanks once again to all of you readers! And especially those who reviewed. I really appreciate all of you :). And once again, a round of applause to my Beta-readers (Legend's Fighter and my anonymous Beta-reader)! I couldn't have asked for better ones!


	4. Chapter 4 Friendly Chat

Disclaimer: I own only my plots, places, items and characters (etc) that I create, nothing else.

* _Italics_ means thoughts.

Chapter 4; Friendly Chat

The interrogation room was actually Onier's room. The trio had simply just taken out his bed, tied their trio of "prisoners" up to some spare chairs and turned all of the room's lights off. Unfortunately, the light from the hall still seeped in and lit up most of the room. That kind of eliminated the mysteriousness or the fear factors. Once the room was ready, Onier used his powers to wake them up.

"Que whaaaaa?" Rex said, bolting up. Unfortunately, the sudden action caused his chair to tip over and fall on its side with the teen's legs flailing in the air.

"Behold," Oliver said sarcastically as he gestured dramatically. "Providences former secret weapon! Tremble in awe and terror!"

Amyna sighed, shook her head at her friend's antics and the Hispanic teen on the floor then walked over to flip the disoriented E.V.O back up. As she did so, the sixth deadliest man on the planet looked around the room, raised a single eyebrow and spoke. "Is this supposed to be an interrogation?"

"Uh, well, kind of," Oliver said. "More of a friendly chat considering you can most likely easily break out of duct tape bonds."

"Then why are we tied up?" Bobo asked. He shook the duct tape to make a point. "I'm not an animal you know."

"Because if we didn't tie you up, you'd just escape. And we need some information." Oliver pointed out. "And technically, you are an animal."

"Then this is animal abuse." Bobo retorted.  
"I have rights!"

"So what do you want to know?" Rex asked, completely ignoring Bobo. "Favorite color, favorite sport...Oh! I know! Favorite hobby?"

Bobo looked at Amyna. "You could have just asked, beautiful. I can't believe you did all of this for me. I'm touched."

"One more word, monkey," Amyna raised a sai threateningly. "And I'll..."

"I'm still a chimp." Bobo muttered. He tried to adjust his now holey red fez but couldn't due to his bonds.

Onier sighed and tried to get the "interrogation" back on track. "First, what were you breaking into to get back? And what's your relation to Providence?"

"We broke in to get a package of unstable nanites, which we still need by the way, for Doctor Holiday," Rex said. "She needs them for some science-y thing that I don't understand the details on. And as for Providence, we are effectively fighting them. Unless it's a life-or-death situation than we sometimes team up, kind of like frienemies. Like a while back, there was this E.V.O pollen spore things that turned anything it touched into an E.V.O. Even people."

"Frienemies?" Onier's face was a mask of confusion. "What in the name of Morpheus is a 'frienemie'?"

"You know, like we fight but still help each other when necessary? Like Professor X and Magneto." Rex explained. "They're still the bad guys but sometimes there is a bigger threat and everybody helps out."

Amyna walked back over to Oliver and Onier. "How about the control collars? And how do you feel 'bout those?"

The reaction was immediate. Rex and Bobo instantly looked repulsed. Even Six grimaced at the mention of the devices. Rex spoke out first. "I hate them. I've been collared myself. Once, my own brother tried to put one on me. It's horrible; you lose your will to chose and have to obey any orders even if you hate them. I had to attack my friends. Providence was better off without them."

"Uh-huh. We will be right back." Amyna said. She grabbed her two friends and pulled them out into the hall. Once they were alone she asked, "Do you guys believe them?"

"They seem sincere enough," Oliver said. "And they defiantly don't like the control collars."

Onier nodded in agreement. "I believe them. Plus, Rex doesn't seem skilled enough to lie."

"Soooo... Maybe we could get some help from them?" Amyna suggested. "We could offer a trade, maybe give them the nanites, since we didn't know we had them in the first place and they need them. In exchange for some help on our Providence problem? With their help, we might be able to win."

"Like the saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Onier inquired. Then thought of another phrase. "Or if you scratch my back I'll scratch yours?"

"Yeah, like that! It's the best option we got. Unless either of you has a better idea." Amyna grinned and her male counterparts were both silent. When neither spoke up with a better plan or any at all, she continued. "So are you guys game? It's this or letting them go and trying, emphasis on the trying, to fight Black Knight and her goons solo. And we all know what will happen then."

The boys nodded. Amyna's idea made sense. Alone, Providence would just overpower and collar the trio. Then, Providence would have the unstable nanites, which probably are really important if the defected group that came all of the way here just to get them back. They must be pretty important, whatever it is they do...

Heading back inside, Oliver noticed that their "prisoners" had broken out of their bonds. Probably with one of Rex's builds or something Six did. Or maybe even the talking monkey broke them out. They're all were capable of breaking out relatively easily. As soon as Oliver, Onier and Amyna entered the room they got three opposing sets of weapons pointed at them. Looking back at it, storing their weapons in the same room as their "prisoners" probably wasn't the best idea.

"Woah, woah. Woah!" Oliver threw his hands up in the universal sign for surrender. The three ex-providence agents lowered there weapons slightly. "Before anyone gets trigger happy, hear us out..."

*Author's Note; Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! And some of you take the time to review, favorite and/or follow the story. I just really appreciate it. I'm really sorry for the delay on the updates, though. But, if anyone here likes Spider-man, I'm going to be publishing a Spider-man one-shot soon. Anyhow, I'm still extremely thankful to have some authors, Legend's Fighter and *technical difficulties* as two amazing and selfless Beta-readers!


	5. Chapter 5 The Third Party

Disclaimer: I own only my plots, places, items and characters (etc) that I create, nothing else.

* _Italics_ means thoughts.

Chapter 5; The Third Party

"Clear!" The Black Pawn yelled. The squad of ten Black Pawns moved through the forest base. Their leader followed looking confident as she always did. They had gotten in easily, seeing as the doors were already broken, and were now on the hunt for the renegade E.V.O.s.

"Make sure you search everywhere." Black Knight stated. "I want these E.V.O.s captured and collared. And preferably unharmed."

From the way she walked to her tone, it was obvious that she was used to being in control. Her purple energy mace and her position as leader of Providence made short work of anything that she couldn't control and that opposed her. Except for the annoying defect group. And they wouldn't be a problem for much longer. They had been a thorn in her side for long enough.

One of the Pawns shrieked in surprise as a giant orange boot slammed into him. Before anyone even had a chance to recover, three more of the squad went down. One from the green clad ex-providence agent, another from Onier's Bo staff's electric shock and the last from a barrage of fireballs and red plasma.

When they finally recovered from the sudden and rather unexpected attack they returned fire. Unfortunately for them, Rex had made his Block Party and Amyna threw up a shield.

"Well, they came to us. And Rex is even here too." Black Knight said flatly.

"Black Knight in person. What a pleasure. I'm overjoyed that we are important enough to require your personal attention." Oliver growled, his tone directly contradicting his words. "Did you come to collar us?"

"Well yes, unless you want to join willingly. And return the tech you stole. Either is fine," She calmly replied before activating her mace. "Actually, I'd prefer both."

"Well, you're not going to get either. And certainly not my tech!" Amyna said. "And by the way, I'm the only one that can pull off the purple hair. You just look like a giant walking plum!"

The Providence leader responded by slamming the purple mace into her shield. It shattered but the display of force didn't faze anybody.

"Ooooh, but, I do like your mace, what's it made of? And how does the plasma work? Can I have one?" She added curiously. She was about to say something else but a Black Pawn charged her with a sword. She tried to make a quick shield but didn't make it in time and barely dodged the lethal stroke. Luckily, Onier came and blocked the Pawn's next strike with his staff followed by a quick strike. onier broke his staff in half forming the two eskrima sticks and went on the offensive. The pawn dodged and weaved with impressive resilience and still managed to put get in some deadly sword (strikes of his own.) This quickly escalated into an exchange of quick blows and Amyna jumped back into the fight to assist her friend.

Another Black Pawn took advantage of the downed shield. As he charged Oliver, the latter focused on a nearby water pipe and caused it to burst. The pipe ruptured and jetted out of the wall. The water glowed as Oliver formed it into a sword that blocked the oncoming blade. The Black Pawn's blade was barely stopped by the hard water. Since Oliver wasn't the best at swordplay after a few defensive moves, he morphed his sword into a large hammer and made a swing at the Pawn's head. The Pawn blocked but the hammer had enough momentum already and disarmed the Pawn. A gust of wind blew Oliver's opponent backwards then another powerful hammer strike knocked him out cold.

By this time Six had taken out two more Pawns, Amyna and Onier had defeated theirs and Bo-Bo had taken the last one while Rex had distracted Black Knight. The teen was fighting with his builds and cycled them in a seemingly random pattern. Black Knight's purple plasma mace whirled around, creating craters in the walls and destroying Rex's builds.

"So, BK. It looks like we won. Again. Maybe you need to step up your game." Rex quipped. "It's starting to look bad. What will the Consortium say?"

"You have no idea, Rex. I still have some tricks up my sleeve that you'll never see coming." Black Knight smirked. "Be prepared for it. Prepare for the worst possible thing."

Then her mace collided with Amyna and Six sending them both flying across the room. They hit the far wall and both collapsed into heaps.

"Amyna!" Onier yelled, running to check on the purple haired girl.

At the same time, Rex ran over to check on his katana wielding mentor. Leaving only Oliver to deal with the black clothed, purple haired providence leader.

Oliver faced Black Knight angrily. "You'll regret that." He said as he called on his last reserves of power. Black Knight replied but Oliver was too focused to hear it. Finally, a streak of lightning shot out of his hand into the black clothed leader.

In Black Knights defense, she didn't scream or even react from the bolt of high volt electricity that sent her flying through a wall into the forest. Oliver held onto his attack until Black Knight was out of sight.

"Hey guys..." Oliver began to feel woozy. He coughed dryly. "We won. Woo-hoo..."

Unfortunately for Oliver, the lightning drained all of his bio energy and he could barely stand. The E.V.O. felt the world start to spin as he tried to recover from his vicious attack. But it didn't help and he stated to lose his internal fight. The last thing he saw was Rex helping Six up and Onier picking an unconscious Amyna bridal-style. Then the world spun one last time as he fell. Oliver was out before he even hit the ground.

_*Author's note_. Once again, thanks for reading! And extra special thanks to my beta-readers.


	6. Chapter 6 In and out

Disclaimer: I own only my plots, places, items and characters (etc) that I create, nothing else.

*_Italics_ are thoughts.

Chapter; 6 In and out

"-llo? Hello? You okay kid?" Six's face looked down at him. The assassin looked the slightest bit worried but at the same time he still maintained his stoic expression. "That was quite the trick you pulled off." (I would say here, that he looked the slightest bit worried yet over all still maintained his stoic expression. Just my thought, don't have to use.)

"Unghhh." Oliver coughed and felt himself drifting off again. He fought it but he just felt too weak and began to succumb again.  
"Hold on there, buddy." Onier said. "We're gonna get you to th-"

***  
"He's awake again!" Oliver heard Amyna yell. "What do I do? Is he okay?"

Oliver coughed and tried to get off the bed he was on but his hand burned once he pressed down on it. The pain sent a shock through his body and he started to drift off into the darkness. "Not again..."

"Oliver? Oliver? Oliver, are you-"

***  
A bright light shined directly into Oliver's eyes as he came around. He heard someone talking to him. But he couldn't make out the words. He felt like he was hearing through water.

"-ssible amnesia. It maybe a concussion." A feminine voice said. "What happened to the poor kid? (His hand has at least second degree burns on his hand too!" This did not make sense to me, sorry.)

"Relax, it wasn't us." Oliver thought that was Six. "How long until he regains conciseness again?"

Oliver tried to speak but all he managed was another cough before losing conscience again...

***  
When Oliver came around again, he felt better, significantly so. He sat up, instantly feeling queasy at the motion. "Maybe not up to full strength yet" Oliver thought to himself. He also noted that his right hand, the one that he had shot the lightning with, was bandaged and his jacket was gone. And he appeared to be in a lab. Oliver was rather wary of labs after his past experiences in them. Using his bandaged right hand he felt around his neck for the flash drive. When he felt its absence, he started to feel on edge. That meant that someone had taken it. He swung his legs onto the edge of his bed despite its consequences, bent on finding the necklace. But before he could stand, a woman came through the lab's doorway.

She wore a grey vest over an orange cardigan and matching grey pants. Her black hair was in a bun and her green eyes seemed to sparkle. Oliver also noticed that she had a Providence issued pistol in a hip holster. She frowned at Oliver and gently but firmly pushed him back onto the bed.

"Oh, no you don't," She said. "You are injured and staying there to recover. No ifs, ands or buts about it. Fortunately, you don't have a concussion like I first suspected and you recovered from your wounds and burns amazingly fast. Most likely due to your E.V.O abilities but you are staying here until you're fully healthy again. No complaints."

"Whaaa?" Oliver tried to summon a flame to use as a weapon but only managed a small spark. His second try yielded the same result. Waking up in a strange place with some lady telling him what to do made him paranoid and now he was weaponless...

"Relax, Oliver. I'm just helping you. You're biometrics were bombed and you fainted, from what I've heard, probably from the lightning trick. They're still not to a normal level yet. You'll be recovering for a while before you're at full strength again. Bedsides, your friends warned me about some of your powers. By the way, I'm Doctor Holiday."

"Same person from the transmission." Oliver thought and managed a weak laugh. "What's up, Doc?"

She laughed. "Also your jacket, shoes and that necklace of yours are on the chair over there." She motioned to the chair next to his bed. Oliver sighed with relief. Then realized, "how's Amyna? Is Onier okay?"

"They're fine. The girl, Amyna, was just fine. Onier carried her to the mobile command base. As soon as they got here I gave her a check up and she was fine. The other kid, Onier looked unscathed and his check-up confirmed it." Holiday wrote something down on her clipboard and checked the lab's computer. "You, on the other hand, had to be carried in by Six. You've been blinking in and out of consciences since then. Luckily, if you remember your friends you probably don't have amnesia. I'll have to run some more tests later to make sure though."

Oliver unconscionably shuddered. Losing his memories once had been enough. Oliver quickly pushed the memories away before he had a flashback. Even though they were under control, if he had one now that wouldn't bode well for his chances of making friends or allies.

Holiday noticed his sudden tension. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Oliver took a deep breath. Then he remembered something, "Sorry 'bout stealing those nanites. We were trying to get rations not those nanites. It was hard to find anything edible in the forest we were based in so we...er...borrowed rations from Providence. They didn't miss 'em. Honest!"

"It's okay. The experiment will still work, assuming the nanites didn't go off. Anyway, I'll be back in a second, I've have to go record these readings." She started to walk out of the doorway but turned to give her patient a stern look. " Once you're a little healthier your friends can come in to visit. Until then, you need to get some rest. And that's an order."

Oliver sighed and complied. Hopefully he'd get to see his friends soon. The teen felt like he was spending more time sleeping or knocked out than conciseness. It frustrated him. But nonetheless, he settled into a comfy position and tried to get some sleep. His bed was pretty snug and soon he started to doze off.

*Author's note; Welcome to the resistance, eh? Once agin thanks for reading! And extremely thankful to those who have taken time to review, follow or favorite. I appreciate it. And thanks to my amazing Beta-readers!As always, feel free to tell me likes, dislikes, suggestions or complaints.


	7. Chapter 7 Visiting Hours

Disclaimer: I own only my plots, places, items and characters (etc) that I create, nothing else.

* _Italics_ means thoughts.

Chapter 7; Visiting Hours

"Oliver!" Amyna yelled as she and Onier entered the lab waking Oliver from his blissful sleep. "You're okay! I'm glad you're not dead! That would have been bad."

"Yup, I'm not dead. I'm glad you two are both okay. You are okay, aren't you?" Oliver said, pushing himself into a sitting position.

Onier nodded slightly, actually more of just a dip of his head. "Amyna was back to her normal annoying self after she woke up. And after you knocked BK out, we escaped without an incident."

"I'm not annoying." Amyna grumbled.

Onier snorted. "Six sure thinks so. I still can't believe you dissected his spare magna-blade. I thought he was going to explode!"

"You did what?" Oliver gaped at his friend. "Did you want to die? That's the sixth deadliest man on the planet!"

Amyna fished something out of her pocket. She placed a sword that was broken into a few pieces on the bedside table. Oliver recognized it as one of the same swords Six used when they fought, only in multiple pieces. He just hoped the person who put it in such condition wouldn't end up the same way. "But look at it! It's got some type of a steel-polymer hybrid! The tech in this thing is amazing! It makes my stuff look like child's play!"

"You still have it?" Oliver just shook his head. "It's been nice knowing' you."

"Oh, you're exaggerating. I'm completely safe. On a completely unrelated note that has nothing whatsoever to do with the stolen magna blade, if Six asks, you have no clue where I am. Got it?"

"You know it's bad when I'm the sane one." Oliver muttered. "You are going to give it back, right?"

Amyna just avoided the question. "Any who, have you met Holiday yet? There's finally another girl! I'm not stuck in the Broman Empire any more!"

The white haired teen chuckled. There was a running joke between the three of them since Amyna was the only girl. She had used puns like calling them Brobi-wan Kenobi and Brozilla and other similar names but the Bromans was a new one. Then he thought of something. "Wait, how long have we been here?"

"Roughly three days," Onier stated. "You've been unconscious for most of the time."

"Three days." Oliver leaned back in shock. "Did I miss anything I should know about? And where is 'here' anyhow? And what happened to our old base?"

"Ummm, White Knight, he's the grumpy big wig in charge, tried to kick us out since he was 'running a military organization not a school' but let us stay when he found out about our E.V.O powers. Which, we still haven't shown them all of our abilities. Since you were unconscious and all. Thought it should a group decision." Amyna explained, scowled but then snickered. "Our old base, and EVERYTHING inside was destroyed. And now we're at the 'dam base'."

"Uh, what?"

"We're located inside of a dam so that makes this the 'dam base'." Amyna snickered again. "You know like beavers."

Onier shrugged. "Amyna, Bobo and Rex are pretty much the only ones who call it that."  
Oliver laughed. "Well, anything else going on here at the 'dam base'?"

"Not much. We've gotten a tour, Bobo tried to get us to help him with some pranks on some kid named Noah and mostly just tried to be the ideal house guests." Onier glared at Amyna. "Well, one of us anyways."

Holiday entered the lab. "Sorry you two. I have to kick you out for now until I finish tests on your friend." The black haired doctor gently corralled the two E. outside and turned to the teen on the bed before addressing her patient. "Good news, you seem to be almost recovered and then I can release you. On the flip side, as soon as you recover you and you friends are going to have to decide if you want to stay here or not. If you do decide to stay, there will probably be a briefing. White will want to know exactly what's going on. If not, we'll give you some supplies before you leave."  
"Don't worry, Doc," Oliver said. "Amyna and Onier both seemed to be enjoying it here. And from what I've experienced, I like it too. It's homier than a run-down base in the middle of no-where. Even if you do keep me bed ridden."

"Okay, good." Holiday smiled. "It's good to have other people around the base. Keeps the monotony from sinking in. But stay away from Bobo, the last thing we need is another prank war. And the tests all show that you should be able to leave my lab by the afternoon."

"Wonderful," Oliver said realizing that he would probably stuck alone in the lab until he was released. Not exactly an exciting prospect.

"-But," Six said, walking into the room holding a stark white controller and a small T.V. "Rex told me to let you use this. Rex said he hooked the game up to his lobby, whatever that is, so you could play with him and your friends until you're out of here."

Oliver's face lit up as he eagerly took the game controller and quickly loaded the match, promptly forgetting about any complaints he had. Six just shook his head at Oliver's quick change in mood, before walking towards the door. "Oh, and by the way, have you seen your purple haired friend recently?"

*Author's note: I actually have something fairly important in this AN. If you've been reading since the beginning, jut to let you know, I edited an earlier chapter to point out Oliver's eye color, hazel, and that he has a scar on his left cheek. Also, if you have any questions concerning any of my OCs feel free to ask in a review or a PM. Finally, thanks to you amazing people who have favourited, followed or reviewed. I appreciate the support. (And thanks to my betas!)


	8. Chapter 8 A Blast From the Past

Disclaimer: I own only my plots, places, items and characters (etc) that I create, nothing else.

* _Italics_ means thoughts.

Chapter 8; A Blast From the Past

"C'mon! Admit it!"

"No way! I could totally kick your butt. We did it already, didn't we?" Oliver said. He and Rex were having a verbal debate over which of the two of them would win in a fight. Six, Amyna and Onier were also walking with them to the debriefing/interrogation room. To be, well, debriefed and interrogated. Fun times.

"Cut it out you two." Six said, not really expecting them to but it couldn't hurt to try.

Oliver and Rex both ignored him. "That was a sneak attack. It doesn't count. I wasn't ready. Besides that was him," Rex motioned at Onier who rolled his eyes. "It wasn't even you."

"Excuses, excuses." Rex's new friend said. "We totally beat you guys! And I did knock you out. Onier got Six."

"How about we settle this in training? Will that end this?" Six suggested. But Six knew that whoever lost would just demand a rematch but it would quiet the teens until then. Hopefully.

"Bring it, bro." Oliver said offering a handshake to Rex.

"You're so on, hermano!" They shook and sealed the bet.

Six just shook his head and turned the corner as the rest of the group followed. As he did so he heard his partner whisper something about a "taco run" to the other teens. And 'prank wars' might also have been mentioned. "Great," he thought. "Now there are more of them. As if Rex and the monkey weren't bad enough."

"Hey, Amyna? Onier?" Oliver asked. "You two okay?"

The two of them had been relatively quiet and had both been staring off into space and avoiding eye contact. Though they might have just been trying to avoid being sucked into Oliver and Rex's bet. "I'm fine." Onier said, looking away.

"Ditto," Amyna said.

"Uh huh," Oliver rolled his eyes. He knew them well enough to know something was up. "Don't tell me what's going on." (don't tell or tell me?)

"We're here." Six said. He opened a door and entered followed by Rex, Amyna, Onier and finally Oliver entered last. Oliver assumed that the door led to the interrogation room.

As soon as Oliver entered he regretted it. The room was stark white. Just like before. He felt one of his flashbacks coming. He tried to push it back but it started to overtake him. The room started to flash and spin. Oliver stumbled holding his head. Amyna and Onier both quickly realized what was going on since they had seen him have a flashback before.

"Kid, you ok?" Even Six noticed his sudden change in posture.

"Yeah, just give me a sec," Oliver said but his voice was strained. He felt his control slipping but refused to admit defeat. Heck, he'd rather take on Providence again than this again. "I'm fine-"

Then his vision went black as he lost the struggle.

White walls. That was the first sight that greeted him as he awoke. The walls were a clean, pristine white, like a hospital. A really, really creepy hospital.

The second was the two faces peering at him. They both seemed concerned or at lest, that's what he thought. One was a girl with medium long brown hair and paler than normal skin. She eyed the kid on the floor with eyes that were such a dark blue they seemed almost like two black holes but seemed calculating and warm at the same time. Almost like she was seeing his deepest secrets but not wanting to exploit them. It was disconcerting. But, at the same time, She was smiling and had an arm outstretched to help him up.

The other face was a guy. His black hair looked like it had lost a fight with an angry weed-whacker, or maybe a rabid beaver. He seemed to be smirking at an inside joke that nobody understood and his brown eyes sparkled with mirth. The kid just radiated a sense of...weirdness. No, that wasn't it more of a quirky happiness. He was flipping a gold pirate coin between his fingers with practiced ease. As he did so, it clicked annoyingly.

The guy on the ground accepted the offered hand and was pulled to his feet. "Thanks," He muttered as he looked around in a daze.

"No prob. We all went through the same thing." The boy said. He put his hand unoccupied by the coin up for a handshake, which was gratefully accepted. The kid's coin never stopped moving during the shake. "I'm R. If you want to be all technical Experiment R."

"And I'm A," The girl who helped him added.

"W-where am I?" The new arrival asked before pausing to think but his mind just drew a blank, a massive, and all consuming blank. "Wait, WHO am I? And why are both of your names only a letter?"

"I honestly have no idea who you are. Not before this point, at least." A answered. "And our name's are just a letter because that's the designation we got."

She paused before continuing. "Since you're one of us now, they're have put yours onto your arm." A pulled up the sleeve of her dark blue shirt, which on thinking about the new guy noticed all three of them wore the same dark blue clothes that looked suspiciously like a prison uniform.

Underneath her sleeve was a large, bold, black printed A. R rolled his sleeve to reveal an identical font R. The newbie rolled his sleeve to reveal the same font a large O.

O's head swam and he tried to remember something. Anything. A few memories surfaced but they were jumbled. Like he was trying to remember through a fog. O shook in his frustration. Nothing. Not even a name. R put a tanned hand on his new friends shoulder.

"Sorry, bro. They probably wiped your memory. Some stuff will come back eventually but it's almost total amnesia. It kind of sucks." R said. He pulled something out of a pocket. "Before I forget I took this, here. All of us got one item when we first got here. Mine was the coin and here's yours."

"You really can't resist, can you?" A shook her head, her brown hair swung as she did so. O got the feeling she was resisting the urge to slap some sense, or manners, into R. "You really are a Klepto."

He dropped the item into O's hand. It turned out to be metal horse. The Knight piece from a chess set. A gasped slightly when he revealed it. As O rolled it in his palm, the iridescent metal appeared to change colors. The base seemed to be an extremely dark purple that reflected sunlight for different colors. It was strange, the piece felt almost...calming. Right. Maybe it was just the fact that he actually had something that was his in this strange place.

"Thanks, " O said. The Knight seemed to be calming his anxiety for some odd reason but he was still confused. He was gratefull for the help and introductions but he wondered what the heck was going on. "But can I get an explanation? What is this place?"

A sighed. "Okay, explanation time. Welcome to the Enhancement Program."

*Author's Note; Sorry for the delay guys. I didn't mean to make this long of a gap. Anywho, thanks for reading, following and/or favoriteing(Is that correct grammar?). Also, thanks to my Betas. Oh, and for those of you who like X-men, I published a short one-shot with Bobby and Kitty.


	9. Chapter 9 Wreckage

Disclaimer: I own only my plots, places, items and characters (etc) that I create, nothing else.

* _Italics_ means thoughts.

Chapter 9; Wreckage

"Oliver, snap out of it!" Onier yelled.

Oliver reflexes and senses seemed sluggish. It felt like be was swimming in molasses. He knew where he wanted to go but his body just wasn't obeying. Until, the flashback faded completely and the teen's senses returned bring a feeling of intense heat with it.

Then he realized where the heat was coming from, him. Flames enveloped his body and spiraled around the room. An insanely strong wind whipped around as well. Pipes had burst and water was everywhere. Large chunks of earth were protruding from the ground or flying around the room. Occasional lighting streaks lit up the room, providing the only light for seeing as the lights in the ceiling were destroyed. Even Oliver himself was floating a few feet off the ground.

As soon as he realized what happened and gained some bearings, he stopped his elemental onslaught. As the chaos slowly died down, he dropped to the ground and tried to catch his breath, nearly hyperventilating.

Onier and Amyna rushed to their fallen friend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm peachy." Oliver muttered, his face pale. "Are you guys okay? How about Rex and Six?"

"We're all fine. We took cover as soon as you started losing control. Nobody was hurt, apart from assorted scratches and a bruise or two. Was it, you know?" Onier said. He probably wasn't sure if Oliver wanted to reveal is flash backs yet.

"Uh huh. Another flash back." Oliver stated glumly. It didn't really matter if they knew it was a flash back and lying or hiding the truth would just complicate things more. He surveyed the damage to the room with a dismayed look on his face.

It was the picture of Armageddon.

Parts of the ceiling had caved in and lay on the floor. Piles of assorted rubble were also lying around. Pipes had been ripped out of the walls and were flooding the room. A small pool had formed on the floor. Papers, lights and some of the more bout ant rubble floated carelessly. The air also smelled like a bonfire and scorch marks decorated the walls. A few scattered fires still burned dimly casting eerie lights around the room. It looked like a scene out of a bad horror movie.

Oliver dropped his head to his hands. He thought he had them under control. But this proved that hope wrong. And from the wreckage, this must have been a bad one. He felt like a failure, a destructive failure, at that.

Six walked over to the teens. "What the heck was that?"

"A flashback."

"Do these happen often?"

Oliver shook his head. "I thought I had them under control but," a gesture to the general destruction.

"What was it a flashback of? And why did you, um, destroy everything in sight?" Rex inquired.

"I'm really not ready to talk about what it was about. It was a time in my past that was horrible. For now, it's better to leave it buried. I promise I'll tell you more about it later. When I'm ready. As for why I lose all of my control, I think it's some sort of defense mechanism. Like my nanites trying to protect me or something. I'm not actively trying to become a super villain though, so don't worry about me just up and losing it to go on a rampage."

Everyone looked a little bit more nervous after the mention of a rampage. With the room looking like it did, that did not help at all. "I said to NOT to worry. You guys don't look like someone who's not worried, " Oliver said. "In fact, you look the opposite. You look worried."

Six looked about ready to press the issue but Oliver stopped him. "I swear, I'll reveal my past when I know I can trust you. And when I'm ready." The elemental E.V.O said. "Even Onier and Amyna don't have the full story. They have most but some...some... I'm just not ready to tell yet. Please don't push me on it."

Six relented slightly. "Fine. But Knight still wants a debriefing, with the interrogation room or not. So start talking."

"What do you want to know?" Amyna asked. Then sarcastically added something as an afterthought. "Favorite color, favorite sport..." She asked, mocking Rex's response form earlier.

"You can start with exactly what your powers are."

*Author's Note; So, next chapter you'll find out exactly what the trios EVO powers are! But I ahve to clear something up that has caused some confusion, it seems. A and R from Oliver's past/flashback are NOT Amyna or Onier. Anyways, thanks for reading, reviewing, favorite and/or doing anything else. I appreciate all the support I've been getting on this story. Special thanks to Legend's Fighter and my other Beta. I also want to give a special thanks to PrettyLittleWreck for an awesome review that made me post this sooner than planned. Also thanks to Urd85613, who has left multiple great reviews, Alana Fox and DarkGreenForest4. Sorry for such a long Author's Note.


	10. Chapter 10 Show and Tell

Disclaimer: I own only my plots, places, items and characters (etc) that I create, nothing else.

* _Italics_ means thoughts.

Chapter 11; Show and tell

Fine," Oliver took a deep breath. _Better not to put it off,_ He mused, "Let's start with me, I guess."

"So, I have basic control over the four elements thanks to my nanites, earth, air, wind and fire. Not that I can do a whole lot. For example, with water I can create simple constructs like a sword, hammer or a spear. The weapon will be pretty sturdy but if I lose concentration or it gets hit hard enough, it'll lose form. Stuff like that. For air, I can make gusts of wind. Maybe deflect a small projectile or knock someone off balance and maybe even over. I can make walls or throw boulders with earth, a dome to contain me and another person but earth stuff is more draining than the others so nothing huge. And for fire I can pretty much only throw fireballs and basic manipulation."

"So, why do you use fire so much?" Rex inquired.

Oliver shrugged. "Same reason you like those giant fists so much. The fire suits me. And it's just so much fun. I mean I'm _throwing fire!_"

"What about the lightning?"

"That's a last resort. It's my most powerful ability but I can't control it very much." He waved his bandaged hand. "Not to mention it hurts like the dickens and the . . .er. . . side effects. . ."

"Anything else we should know?" Six asked.

"Ummmmm," the EVO racked his brain. "Well, I've managed to (communicate, right word?) some oddly mutated nanites once but nothing other than that I really haven't tested all my abilities though."

"What about the kid who knocked me out? Onier?" (might want to say who asked since they are so many in the room.) What can you do?" The last part was directed at the person in question.

"I can control sleep." Onier stated. "Well kind of. I can put an unsuspecting person to sleep if I have direct contact, that's what I did to you, or wake someone up. But I have to have direct contact too the person or I can't do anything."

"I can also 'dream jump' as Oliver fondly calls it. It's when I enter someone else's dream and can pretty much intrude and mess around but I'm not in control of the dream. And I can share dreams but I have to be in the dream too." The dark blue haired teen continued, seeing the odd looks he was getting. "I can . . .hook two people up in their dreams, almost like when I dream jump just with a passenger. But I don't have much practice with it, so I'm not sure about any side effects or limits."

"What about the Bo staff? Can you use it?" Six said inspecting the weapon after Onier handed it over begrudgingly.

Onier nodded. "Yeah, I've had a little training and I can handle myself decently well. Amyna also tricked it out with a bunch of add-ons like eskrima sticks and an electric taser thing."

Six looked mildly impressed. "What about the one that stole my magna blade?" The last part was said with a slight edge to it.

Amyna just grinned. Not much fazed her "I can generate shields." She made a small disk one to demonstrate. It glowed green as she shaped it and moved it through the air, resembling a giant sled or maybe a frisbee. "They're pretty much completely defensive and I can make them ranging from these small ones that follow my hands to some ones that can protect several people. But, the bigger they are, the weaker they are. And the more energy I poor into them, the stronger they are." The glowing disk like shield dissipated.

"And the sais?"

"Oh, I've got several different trick ones. I use them for my offensive attacks. They can light on fire, become a short sword or stuff like that depending on which one it is. One of 'em will even explode! Each one only has one special trick though. I haven't figured out how to compact 'em enough to fit more than one." Amyna said. "I tricked them out myself along with Onier's Bo staff. I'd do something for Oliver but he claims he's good with his water constructs, I've been dying to make a katana but nooooo, he doesn't want one. Anyway, I'm not bad with tech if I do say so myself."

"Uh huh."

"Oh! Oh! Like this!" She pulled out a sai and began a long, detailed explanation on how it worked. Nobody else knew what she meant by any of the fancy terms like "Titanium electron coupling", except maybe Holiday, and Oliver effectively tuned it out after a while. All he really needed to know is what something did, not how it worked. Normally the hazel eyed teen's solution for fixing broken tech was "Kick it 'till it works", much to Amyna's disdain.

"Is she always this talkative?" Rex whispered to Onier.

"Normally more so." He said. "She drives me nutso sometimes. And by sometimes, I mean, almost always."

"I heard that, Onier. Just because you don't like social interaction doesn't make a social person annoying."

"But you are." Onier snorted.

"Am not." She glared.

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Girls, girls. You're both pretty." Oliver said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" They both said to Oliver in unison, who just fist bumped with Rex.

The bickering would have continued if not for the lights going out. And the room was plunged into darkness.

*Author's Note; Once again, thanks to everyone who has contributed to this story, be ti reading, beta-in, favoriteing or something else. And I am so sorry about such a late release, I just got really busy but the next update should come sooner. I hope you enjoyed the chap and if you still have any questions about the powers, just ask and I'll answer it. I won't leave this cliffhanger for long...


	11. Chapter 11 Ghost of the Past

Disclaimer: I own only my plots, places, items and characters (etc) that I create, nothing else.

* _Italics_ means thoughts.

Chapter 11; Ghost of the past

The darkness was quickly shattered. Oliver formed a fireball that cast an eerie glow around the room. Everybody quickly caught on, Rex made his Block Party and Amyna formed a shield. The debriefing room soon glowed with blue, green and orange light.

Six activated his com link. "This is Six. What happened? Hello?"

He tried a second time. "White, this is Six. Do you read? What's going on?"

Six waited. "Rex, try to reach Holiday or Knight on your com. Mines is malfunctioning."

"Got it." Rex activated his. "Doc? You there? Helloooooooooooo? Doc?" He tried again. "Que pasa, Knight? You there?"

The cure shrugged. "Mines not working either. And it's not broken, there's just nothing on the other side." Rex grew concerned. "Do you think they're alright?"

"Yes. " Six answered without hesitation. "They can handle themselves."

"Hey, Rex?" Oliver asked.

"Que?"

"Since electricity's down, would you still be able to open the door with your nanites? 'Cause otherwise we'll be stuck here." Oliver said indicating to the one entrance to the interrogation room, which was currently on lock-down.

Rex took down his Block Party and put his palms on the door. Blue lines traveled around the door but it stayed firmly shut. "Sorry hermano, it's like something's blocking my nanites. It won't open."

"Well, then, we are stuck here until lock-down passes. Or until-" Six was cutoff by the door imploding in a fiery explosion.

Bobo stood on the other side, blaster smoking and grinning from ear to ear. "What is it about blowing' up our own stuff up that makes it so rewarding?"

"-That happens." Six finished as he fixed his glasses. "Well, lets go see what's going on."

The band quickly headed out. After a few minutes of walking, Amyna spoke up. "So, where we going'? And what's going on?

Do you think its Providence?"

"No." Six said. "It's probably just a power outage. Providence won't attack just yet...hopefully."

"And the lockdown?" Rex asked.

"A malfunction."

"So, are we going' to the power room?" Oliver asked.

"No, we'll regroup with Holiday and White then get an action plan from there." Six explained.

"Shouldn't getting power back online be our first priory. You said that they can handle themselves. And if it's just a malfunction, we shouldn't need to team up." Onier said and Oliver winced. It probably wasn't a good idea to challenge Six after knowing him for such a short time, even if what he was saying was probably true.

Six spoke again. "But we still need to check if she-I mean they are alright anyway. Something could have happened."

"Why don't we split into two teams? Amyna, Onier and I check on White Knight and Holiday while you and Rex restore the power? Since Rex has his abilities with technology." Oliver suggested trying to be diplomatic. He got a raised eyebrow from Six in response. "Oh, right. You don't trust us yet."

"Maybe Rex and I, being the tech savvy people, and maybe Onier too as an escort, go fix the power and Six, Bobo and Oliver can check on the others?" Amyna said. "That way both places would be covered and you can keep an eye on us at the same time."

Six considered it and nodded. "Fine, lets do that. Head out then, people."

Oliver followed Six along with Bobo as the other trio took a different hallway. The Dam Base seemed a lot bigger when walking through it then it first appeared. After a few attempts at small talk with Six fell flat, Oliver contented himself with putting out his fireball and the re-igniting it again. Eventually they reached they command central.

It appeared intact except for the fact that there was absolutely no power. Oliver's eyes adjusted to the lack of light, seeing as his fire had lit the cramped hallways surprisingly well, and saw two figures standing back-to-back in the middle of the room.

One was Doctor Holiday standing on alert with her pistol drawn and the other wore a completely white suit. It appeared mechanized and had a few glowing points on it. The man inside had pasty white skin and a matching white crew cut. That must be White Knight.

Suddenly a streak of green flew past Oliver. Six had run to Holiday and Knight and tackled them to the ground as an explosion rocked where they had been moments before. The three of them got to their feet again and resumed defensive positions. Bobo and Oliver joined them.

"Thanks Six." Holiday said. Oliver swore there was a slight blush on her cheeks but it was too dark to tell.

"How'd you know?" White Knight asked.

"Grenade." Six stoically responded.

Then a flash of a second explosion and Bobo went sprawling across the room with a surprised "eep". Another boom and Holiday was down too.

"What was that?!" Oliver said. It reminded him of-no, it couldn't be.

Six inspected Holiday who seemed like she had fainted. "Tranquilizer knife." Six explained.

"A knife?" Foreboding filled Oliver, knowing where this was going.

"Yes, a small throwing knife that appears to be hollowed to carry the poison or inhibitor. She'll pull through though."

"Good, good." the E.V.O said.

Yet another red flash but this time Six was ready. He had caught the knife mid throw. It was long, red and lethal looking.

_It is him! _Oliver thought feeling sick to his stomach. He lit both his hands on fire. "Maybe some light will help..."

Then a figure Oliver knew all to well stepped out of the shadows. A figure he hoped he would never see again. But here he was.

White aimed on of his wrist weapons at the intruder. "Who are you?"

Before even Six could react, another throwing knife tore the gun from it's perch on White Knight's wrist. Unfazed, White aimed his other wrist. "I'll ask once more-"

His target simply ran at Knight, dodged Six's magna blade strikes and kicked White Knight in the chest. It happened so fast that if Oliver had blinked, he would have missed it.

Now that he was in better light Oliver was certain who it was. The figure was obviously a man with a lean build. He wore midnight black suit that had red trim on it, a red hood and a tattered red cape. His outfit looked almost like a Providence agent's but sinister. He had a sword on his back with a brown strap hung over his shoulder and chest. But, the sinister part was his mask. It was black with a reflective red visor and an ever-so-slight light red skull like design on it. The man radiated calmness, power and terror.

"You're supposed to be dead." Oliver muttered, too quite for Six to hear.

"And so are you." He replied, his voice deep and almost gravelly. With ease, he slid his blade out of its home in the back sheath, revealing the vicious sword he wielded.

The blade was simple but lethally intimidating. A strait, plain and blood red blade came to a razor shape point. The hilt attached beside the blade and behind his hand to completely protect it's wielders hand. Four small, slanted spikes protruded from the hand guard and on sprightly larger spike went under the palm. Although simple, the sword seemed to hunger for combat.

He struck at Oliver but Six intercepted him. Six's two magna blades rang as they caught the offending red blade. They disengaged and exchanged more quick strikes. Blow for blow; strike for strike the battle raged. The intruder used vicious strikes and Six would block before launching a precise counter-strike. Oliver was in awe of the two men's skill. He wanted to help Six but couldn't without risking hitting the person he was trying to help or just getting in his green clad allies way. Until finally, the intruder kicked Six to the ground. He held his sword tip at Six's neck. But before he could do anything, he was thrown off his feet by gust of wind and a fireball. Oliver furiously threw fireball after fireball but the black clothed man blocked the rest with ease.

Then, the room was glossed with light. Oliver smiled. Rex and Amyna got power back on. He made a broadsword out of water to fight with but had lost track of his opponent as he did so. A final knife whizzed past him and suddenly the intruder was right there.

"I'm back, Oliver. And I haven't forgotten." He hissed and then was gone. Again.

Nightwrath was gone.

Author's Note; Thanks for reading and/or reviewing and extra special thanks to my betas. Also, just putting this out there. Oliver is the protagonist of the story (and eventually series of stories) and Nightwrath will be the antagonist. So theres your english lesson for the day. Finally, Legend's Fighter made this awesome picture of Oliver that is right on for him, so go check it out on Deviantart. (Link; www. deviantart art/Oliver-393470138 just remove the spaces). Until next update!


	12. Chapter 12 Aftermath

Disclaimer: I own only my plots, places, items and characters (etc) that I create, nothing else.

* _Italics_ means thoughts.

Chapter 12; Aftermath

"Hey guys!" A peppy girl's voice entered the command central. "How'd it-oh." Amyna stopped when she saw Oliver sitting cross-legged, staring blankly ahead. He looked like a monk that had just dropped dead during meditation. Six was simply cleaning his katana. Holiday was checking on a knocked out Bobo and Knight was watching over everything. There was no conversation.

"No one...died, did they?" Rex asked hesitantly, surveying the room.

Holiday looked over and smiled at the three entering teens. "No. Six is just...being Six. White is upset with how easily the intruder got in. And Oliver is, well...I'm not really sure."

Amyna walked over to his hazel-eyed friend. "What's up? You okay, Ollie?" Amyna used Oliver's old nickname from when they first met. Ironically, Amyna hated the nickname Onier gave her yet she still called Oliver Ollie.

Oliver shook his head. "He's back."

The two words had an effect. Amyna froze in place and Onier's normally placid, contemplative look became one akin to shock. "You mean-"

Oliver just nodded, knowing full well that his friend realized who it was.

"But he's dead. The accident at-"

"Apparently not! He's alive and he's after something. He's back, guys." Oliver glowered in anger. Some nearby rubble levitated as if it sensed the anger in the air.

"Ummm, hermano?" Rex asked nervously. "You're powers."

"Sorry," The rubble lost its nanite granted flying abilities. It dropped with a loud *thunk* and cracked the floor. "I kind of lose control when I'm extremely emotional."

"So why are you so upset? The guy left and everybody's still in one piece. And what do you mean he's back? Do you know him?" Holiday inquired.

"I'm upset because of who the intruder was. And I know him but not on a real personal level." Oliver growled. "Let's just leave it at the dude is not a good guy."

"What do you mean?" Six inquired.

Oliver's faced changed to one of disdain, like he had something bitter in his mouth. "He's a mercenary. A heartless, merciless, greedy mercenary. Well, assassin would be closer to the truth, and slightly crazed. To him morals just hold him back. He's a freakin' grim reaper for hire."

Six shifted uncomfortably. Oliver addressed him. "No offense to you. I know you used to be a mercenary. Just not like he was."

"Why do know this?" Knight asked.

"He's tried to kill or capture me on multiple occasions." Oliver answered. "And he thought he had succeeded. Amyna and Onier were with me one of the last times he tried to get me."

"Who is 'he'? We can't just keep calling him 'him' or 'he'." Six asked. "It's ridiculous."

"Nightwrath. That's his code-name at least." Oliver made another fireball, popping it out once more before relighting it. "And it suits him. He sticks to the shadows and I swear he's nocturnal. Hence the Night part and the wrath is pretty fitting also. Relentless and powerful."

"Why was he trying to kill you? You said he's a mercenary." Holiday inquired softly.

"Mercenary, assassin and a bounty hunter. So, I assume someone paid him to kill or capture me." Oliver answered. '_Actually I know so, assuming it's still the same contract from last time.'_ He thought.

"Why-" White Knight started to ask but Oliver cut him off.

"No more questions. Please." Oliver said, a tone of stress and desperation entering his voice. "I'm done for now. I'm too tired and worn out to be of any use to anybody, and certainly not enough to explain. Is there an extra room that I can crash in?"

Holiday nodded, sympathetically to the teen. "It's down the hall to the left. There's a group of two rooms that I cleared out for you three earlier, one for you and Onier and one for Amyna. I sleep in the lab, Six in his jump jet, Rex and Bobo share an RV and White Knight is in his nanite free room if you need something."

Said Knight shook his helmeted head. "You are not leaving just yet. I've still got questions and you have the answers, which you're going to give me. Right now, not after you 'crash'."

Oliver sighed, tired of all the questions. "How 'bout this? Counter offer, Onier, Amyna and I get some sleep now then tomorrow the three of us go through a normal day here at your establishment. Training, karaoke, whatever and then at the end I'll tell my story, then my friends can tell theirs if they feel up to it. Amyna, Onier, you cool with this?" The former nodded happily and the latter shrugged non-commitingly. "At least, enough to answer your questions."

"No." The nanite free man said sternly. "You'll answer my questions now."

Oliver sighed. He was tired and this was not helping. "Really? If you try to force me, we'll just leave and go join Providence. They might appreciate some help."

Oliver knew it was a complete bluff. They probably wouldn't leave and definitely not to go to Providence. If they left, where exactly would they go too? Providence was definitely out of the question and their old 'base' was probably just scrap metal now. But White didn't know that. Hopefully Oliver's offer and threat would persuade Knight.

"Fine." Knight conceded. "But tomorrow you spill."

_Author's Note: _As always thanks for reading and extra special thanks to my two amazing Betas!_ (And I'm sorry for such late updates, I've been busy.) _And I've got a special announcement today. I have started an X men collaboration, known as Project X! It's going to be a story chronicling the entirety of the X men and all the other mutants tales, told by multiple author's and different characters point of views. I hope that I see you all there! (To join, simply go to the forum under the name 'Project X') Until next time.


End file.
